Outboard motors are commonly manually steered by the user. A typical outboard motor comprises a gasoline engine mounted on a base that is clamped to the stern transom of the boat. The engine is pivoted on the base thereby changing the direction of the propeller thrust.
It is desirable to steer the outboard motor from a remote position in the boat. One such apparatus is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,050 which issued Apr. 10, 1990 to Ronald E. Wicker and Willis J. Patterson. This arrangement employs a capstan driven by an electric motor. The capstan drives a flexible cable which steers the engine depending upon the direction of rotation of the capstan.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,583,059 which was issued Jan. 22, 1952 to William H. Neville discloses an outboard motor with an electric motor for turning a rudder to steer the boat.